Saving Forever
by MusicBender
Summary: Just as they feel their relationship couldn't be any stronger, something happens to break the trust and Katara and Zuko are in the fight of their lives to save their Forever. ZUTARA Sequel to "How Long is Forever?" continued by Akizakura Blossom.
1. West Campus

**I know it's been a very long wait, but if there was no wait, there would be no story ya get it? :) Anyway, this is the sequel to _"How Long is Forever?"_ so in case you are new, you might want to read that story before you read this one. Not that it'll make that much of a difference, but you still might wanna read it. And it's only four chapters long. Anyway! Without further delay, I present to you SAVING FOREVER!!  
**

* * *

_Dinnnnng! Dinnnng! Dinnnng!_

Katara sat up abruptly, dazed and slightly confused. "Wasgoingon?" She asked no one in particular. She blinked and yawned then noticed everyone packing their backpacks.

"You fell asleep again," someone said behind her. Katara turned and saw Patty looking at her amusedly as she closed her binder.

"Oh." She turned back around and standing in front of her desk was Mr. Be Fong. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked at her disappointedly. Katara grinned toothily. "Mr. Be Fong! Hehe... um, is that a new... tie?" His expression didn't change and Katara's smile faded. "Am I in trouble?"

"Katara this is the second time this week you've fallen asleep in my class," _Actually the second time you caught me_. "If you fall asleep again you get detention to make up for all the lessons you've slept through."

"Sorry," she mumbled putting her binder into her backpack.

"I'm serious Katara," Mr. Be Fong said fixing his glasses on his nose. "This is not a class you can just sleep through. This is AP Physics. If you're looking to get into a good college you don't want to fail this class."

"I know I know." Katara said standing up and fixing her backpack onto her shoulder. "I won't fall asleep again I promise. I want to get an A."

"Good. I'll hold you to your word." And he turned around and went and sat down at his desk.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes then looked back at Patty. She shrugged and the two girls left the classroom into the hallway.

**...**

"Patty why do I have a feeling the rest of this year is going to suck?" Katara asked when they reached her locker.

"Maybe cuz it's our senior year, our most important year of highschool and we've got college applications and AP classes and teachers breathing down our necks-,"

"Thank you Patty!" Katara cut her off opening her locker and stuffing her books inside. Patty grinned toothily then turned as a brown haired freckled boy walked by.

"Hey Jay wait up!" she called to him then she turned back to Katara. "Hey won't you be mad if-,"

"Of course not! You need a distraction from the most important year of your highschool career who am to stop you?" Patty laughed then went and joined the boy.

Katara shook her head and smiled as she closed her locker. It was the beginning of the second quarter of her senior year and she's work hard for the last three, but this quarter she'd been slacking off and it's shown in her grades.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling as if something was coming. As if her life was about to take a turn down a dark tunnel and she didn't know if the light at the end was the other side or if it was a train coming at her full speed ahead. There was an air of restlessness and anticipation constantly hanging heavily around her and it suffocated her.

She shook her head. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. She shouldered her backpack and made her way to the front of the school.

**...**

_Honk Honk!_

Katara looked up and smiled. Zuko smiled back at her from his car then he got out caught her when she ran into his arms. He kissed her lips then hugged her close to him and she buried her face in his arm.

When they finally pulled away she smiled up at him. "Zuko what are you doing here? You graduated already remember?"

Zuko's smile disappeared instantly. "What kind of greeting is that from my girlfriend? You don't want me to be here?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"No Zuko I just meant-,"

"Oh I know what you meant," he said pushing her away. "You met someone else. You're leaving me for a younger sexier man huh?"

"Zuko-,"

"Goodbye Katara." He turned around to get back in his car but she caught his arm and turned him around. She smiled seductively then pulled him to her and kissed him. When they pulled away they both laughed.

"Seriously Zuko," Katara said pushing his dark hair out of his golden eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be here until Christmas break."

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you," he said smiling back at her. His hair fell back over his eyes.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You flew all the way back from Annica University on the east coast just cuz you wanted to see me?"

Zuko chuckled. "I think it's a good reason."

"Zuko!" Katara wined. Zuko laughed then pecked her lips.

"So you wanna know what I'm doing here?" he said.

"Yes!"

"I transferred to Annica's west coast campus not thirty miles from here." he grinned when her mouth dropped open.

"Really? You're not just messing with my head?" she said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"No I'm messing with you."

"Zuko!"

"Okay I'm not! Jee wez, _you_ asked!"

Katara squealed then hugged him. "We'll get to see each other every weekend and when you don't have classes and-," she stopped mid-sentence then slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zuko asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You stupid dork why didn't you just go to the west coast campus in the first place?" she demanded stepping back out of his arms.

"I'd just graduated I wanted to get out of here and go somewhere that wasn't here!"

"Oh shut up I know that's just code for 'I was sick of you Katara why else?'!" she said crossing her arms and looking at him suspiciously.

"Katara-"

"Well Zuko it was all wonderful while it lasted but now I know I'm not the one for you and it only took all my life for me to figure that out." She took his hand and shook it firmly. "It was nice knowing you."

She turned around to leave but Zuko hadn't let go of her hand and he pulled her back into his arms. "You are not going anywhere," he said smiling throwing all his charm into it.

Katara's expression remained blank but then she smiled slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then where am I going Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko opened the passenger door to his black car. "You are going wherever I feel like taking you," he paused and thought for a second then looked at her again. "How does ice cream sound?"

Katara grinned and kissed him. "Only if you're paying."

* * *

**How's that for a beginning? I promise the plot will unfold soon but not yet. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	2. Alexis Landley

**Hey hey everybody!! First of all, I am SO sorry for the delay. I meant to be on at least chapter five by now, but what do you know! My mom surprised us with moving across the country and I didn't have a computer for a LONG time. But I do now! So I suggest you continue on with my story! Please please and thank you!**

* * *

So how've you been? I feel like it's been forever since we were last together," she reached up and kissed his jaw as they walked hand in hand down the streets of the lovely little town in which they had shared their childhood.

"I've been okay, I missed you pretty much everyday, but I'm okay." he looked at Katara with his charming smile that still made her blush and she looked down at the street before her.

"Where are our lives going Zuko?" Katara asked putting her other hand into the pockets of her purple Kahunnas hoodie. The sun was setting in the west and she looked out towards it and heaved a sigh.

"Honestly, I have no clue," Zuko said with a small chuckle. "It seems like just yesterday when we were little kids, bending on the beach, making fun of you, tugging your braid." he loosened his hand from hers and gently pulled her long braid hanging down her back.

"Hey!" Katara hit his shoulder but he only laughed then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You wanna go to the beach?" he asked suddenly looking down at her. Katara looked up at him and smiled, he was so handsome and so charming, her heart danced every time she looked into his lovely eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

**...**

They walked along the beach in silence, soaking in all the memories they'd made here when they'd been younger. The sun was halfway into the ocean and the two of them sat down on a sandy dune and watched. This was one of their favorite things to do together, sit, relax, breathe in the moment.

Katara took in a deep breath of the cherished salty sea air then let it out slowly in contentment. Her life was so perfect right now. Zuko was here, school was okay, Zuko was here, her brother was away in Annica University on the east coast studying to become a detective same as Zuko, who by the way was here, and the sun was setting in the most beautiful and glorious of sunsets and here she was enjoying it with-, ahhhhhh! She rested her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**...**

Her eyelids fluttered open to meet the golden rays if the sun shining in through her window.

"Morning princess," her ear twitched behind her where the source of the voice came from and she realized Zuko's arms were wrapped around her.

"You're always awake before me," she said yawning. She stretched her arms then turned around in his embrace and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is that bad?" he asked grinning.

Katara shrugged. "It gives me something nice to wake up to." She wrapped her arms daintily around his neck and he pulled her towards him in a sweet lasting kiss. When he finally pulled away Katara turned to the clock on her nightstand. 8:00a.m. "Shit!" She scrambled out of bed and ran across the hall into the bathroom. "Zuko why didn't you wake me up I'm late for school and Mr. Be Fong is already on my case about not concentrating and if I'm late to first period one more time, Ms. Ginseng is going to give me Saturday school and...," she rambled on and returned to the room with her arms full of clothes and a toothbrush in her mouth.

Zuko sat back in the bed and shook his head fondly. "Katara," but she didn't hear him.

"-and if I don't get help on that then I'm pretty much screwed for the next test-,"

"Katara,"

"-and I kinda have to pass that test or Sokka's gonna kill me- ow!" Zuko had thrown a pillow at her then he got up and caught her in his arms. "What was that for?" she asked hitting his chest with her little fist.

"Katara sweetheart, today is Saturday."

Katara stared up at him then turned, went to the bathroom, spat the toothpaste foam out then rinsed her mouth and returned back in front of him.

"Saturday?"

"Yes, Saturday."

She blinked then smacked his arm. " Why'd you let me freak out like that then?" she demanded.

Zuko laughed. "Because you're cute when you freak out." he planted a kiss on her forehead and she pushed him away.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"So?"

He sighed and stretched then gathered her up into his arms. "Sooooo... you shouldn't lie to yourself." Katara submitted to his charming smile and kissed his jaw.

"You are so lucky you're charming." she said with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

Zuko chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower then I have to go. Uncle's expecting me home at around ten plus I have classes in the afternoon."

**...**

When the shower was on Katara gazed at the mess around her room and sighed scratching the back of her head. Clothes and shoes were everywhere, mostly hers but some Zuko's and what she seemed to notice always made the whole room look messier than it really was is the unmade bed.

_Might as well pick up now_, she thought. She went around the room picking up clothes and smelling it to see if it was clean or dirty, and tossing most of it, not sure if it was clean or dirty into the dirty clothes basket.

She straightened the covers on the bed then took Zuko's clothes to the bathroom.

Back in her room she surveyed the ground and noticed a piece of paper folded by the bed. She picked it up and unfolded it. A picture was enclosed in the paper along with a name and number;

**_Alexis Landley_**

**_951-765-9087_**

The picture was of a pretty girl about Zuko's age. She had thick black hair, bronze skin, grey eyes, and full red lips. Katara frowned. _Who is Alexis Landley and what is she doing in my boyfriend's pocket?!_

Just then, Zuko came out of the bathroom, dressed and with wet black hair. He shook his head then grinned at Katara but she didn't smile back.

"Who is this?" she asked holding up the paper and picture.

"What?" he came towards her and took them from her hands.

"Who is this?" she repeated more forcefully.

Zuko frowned at the picture then looked back at her. "This is my partner. We're both in law and we've been assigned to cases together. Just small time cases of course nothing big yet cuz we're just students." Noticing the suspicion on her face he frowned and put the paper and picture back in his pocket. "Katara, she's beautiful, I know, but she's not you." He kissed her forehead. "You trust me right?"

Katara sucked the inside of her cheek then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

**I know these chapters are kinda short, but they'll get longer I promise. Can you review please?**


	3. Mystery Girl

**Haha, okay so I was suppose to get this chapter up like, a gabillion years ago... well, I've experienced some technical/sibling-uh...-al difficulties involving a password... Um, yeah, let's not go into detail. Anyway, here's the chapter, finally up!**

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the early morning over the bay, a silent black ship moved slowly out of the dock and headed out towards the sea.

On the deck, men in black moved quickly and silently, setting a course for Hisaki. Below deck, men checked the cargo and the technicalities and made sure it was safe to start up and go.

In a room below deck, a locked room, there was a small thin creature, barely holding onto life. She wrapped her arms around herself and held her knees to her chest. No matter how badly she was treated, she knew she would've made the same exact decisions she had made before. She had no regrets for the past, only hopes for the future. No matter how dismal and fleetingly they appeared, as long as she was still breathing, she would never stop hoping, never stop praying, that some day, her son would find her, and bring her home...

* * *

"Zhao!"

"Yes my lady Azula?"

"Is everyone aware of our plans?"

"Yes my lady."

"How soon can they be put into action?"

"Whenever you wish my lady."

"Good. I want then to happen today. Now."

* * *

"Sir, you asked for these files." The young man handed the yellow folder to the older man sitting behind the desk shifting through an endless pile of papers. The man looked over his spectacles and read the label on the folder.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Jack." He opened the file and pulled out a few papers then looked back up at the young man called Jack. "If you please, there is one more thing I would like for you to do."

"Yes sir?"

The man removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Call Zuko Cheng and Alexis Landley. Tell them I want to see them both immediately."

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Katara asked erasing what she'd just written on the on her paper for probably the twentieth time.

"What?" Patty asked not looking up from her own paper.

"This. It's pointless stupid and frustrating! How the hell, is anyone supposed to get any of it? And where in the real world are we ever going to use it?" She slammed her pencil down on the table making Patty jump, then leaned back in her chair and huffed with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Katara, getting mad at your homework is not going to get it done any sooner," she said blinking and biting her top lip.

"Okay fine, but right now, I feel like being mad at it okay?" she sighed and checked her watch then looked back up at Patty. "I'm gonna go get a cappuccino you want anything?"

"Yeah whatever you're getting as long as it's not butterscotch, vanilla, or caramel." her friend said as she turned back to her homework.

"Oooookay." She pushed back her chair and headed over to the counter where a small line had formed.

_Great! Now I get to postpone my homework even longer!_ She stuck her hands in her pockets and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

When it was finally her turn she drummed her hands on the counter until the guy at the register looked up at her.

"Hi yeah, I'd like a tall chocolate mocha cappuccino and a... um... yeah, two of those."

The guy gave her a funny look them smiled. "You don't look like you need coffee at the moment," he said gesturing towards her drumming fingers and bouncing heels.

Katara blinked at him. "What? You wanna just get me my drinks please? Thank you."

He laughed. "Okay then," he typed in her order. "And it comes out as three dollars and forty-five cents."

Katara pulled out her wallet and was about to hand him the money when she stopped. "You only charged me for one, I ordered two." she said.

The guy only smiled. "I know how many you ordered."

_Is this dude hitting on me?_ Her mouth opened slightly and she raised her eyebrow then pulled out four more dollars and handed all the money to him, making sure to drop it in his hand rather than let his fingers touch hers.

She smiled uncomfortably and he handed her her receipt. "Thank you..." she checked his name tag. "Eric."

His dark brown eyes twinkled as if on cue and Katara thought she felt herself blush. "Anytime."

When she pulled her hand away she saw that he'd also handed her back the extra four dollars.

She returned to her table quickly and sat down turning her chair away from the counter.

"Katara?" Patty asked looking up at Katara's return. "Whoa girl you look like you just saw something you shouldn't have. What happened?"

"Um..." Katara blinked quickly. "The guy at the counter- don't look! Patty why did you look?! Now he's gonna think I was talking about him is he looking over here?"

"Yeah he is..." Katara watched with growing frustration as Patty winked and waved at the guy.

"Patty stop that!"

"Why? He's cute!"

"You know what I just remembered I have to be somewhere that's not here." She got up quickly and stuffed her things back into her bag but when she turned to leave she bumped right into Eric bringing the cappuccinos to her table.

"Whoa!" The tray fell over and the two drinks spilled all over the floor and on Eric's apron.

"Wow! I'm so sorry!" Katara said looking at the mess in horror.

"Ow! Damn!" He jumped up and down and scrunched up his face in pain. "You just gave me third degree burns!"

"I said I was sorry!" Katara said on the brink of tears.

He stopped suddenly and grinned. "Yeah I'm just playing."

Katara's mouth dropped and she glared at him. "You idiot," she bent her wrist and the cappuccino lifted from the tile floor and she smacked him in the face with it.

"Ow!"

Katara stalked out of the restaurant into the parking lot and searched for her car.

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw Eric running after her. _Oh my God..._She hurried away into the parking lot and hastily dug into her bag looking for her keys.

"Hey wait! Girl!"

_Where are my keys?!_ He was getting closer and she quickened her step.

"Hey," he caught up to her and stood in front of her to keep her from going any further.

"What?" she demanded with obvious annoyance. Eric laughed and she rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

"No wait, I'm sorry." Katara sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry, that was really immature of me and I should've made you feel guilty. Maybe I could make it up to you by taking you to lunch some day?"

Katara took a step back and looked at him. He was maybe six one or six foot even, he had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a bright smile. She guessed he must've been around eighteen or seventeen years old.

"As much as I'd love to, Eric," she pushed passed him. "I have a boyfriend that I am very, very into."

"It doesn't have to be a date." He said following her. "I just want to apologize."

"And you already have."

"You don't even want to be friends?"

"You don't want to be my friend."

"Yes I do."

Katara turned on him. "No you don't. And I don't want to be yours."

"Why?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Because I don't like you."

Eric chuckled. "Denial. That's the first step into admitting that you like someone."

"What?!" Katara frowned and pushed him away and walked again towards her car. "Go away."

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"None of your business." she said sticking her keys in the key hole then opening the door quickly hoping to get him in the crotch but he was too far away.

"I'll just call you Mystery Girl," he said as se got inside and closed the door. He smiled, a very nice smile and Katara tried to ignore him so as not to have that guilty blush rise to her cheeks. "I'll see you later then."

Katara looked out her window at him. "No, you won't."

He just smiled and stepped away from her car as she started the engine and pulled out of her parking space.

* * *

The door to the classroom opened and a girl entered and handed Professor Dune a yellow note.

He read it and nodded then the girl turned towards the room of students and made eye contact with a black-haired boy in the midst of his colleagues.

She gestured for him to come with her and with a nod from Professor Dune he put his computer back in it's case and got up then followed her out the classroom.

**...**

"Alexis what's up?" Zuko asked once they were outside the classroom.

"Professor Demetrius wants to see us both. He's says it's important," she pulled a note from her pocket and showed it to him. As Zuko read it he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Alexis smiled up at him. "Zuko, this could be it. What you've been waiting for ever since you were fourteen! The reason you came back to the west coast!" she said excitedly.

"God I hope so," he mumbled looking ahead of him again.

* * *

**There we go! The next chapter, not so long but no so short, and a little late but that's not my fault... ;) Anyways, review pretty please! **


	4. Working Late

**So people have some issues with the non Avatarness in this story... Don't worry, they still have their bending, it is pretty much the Avatar world, just modern... like, the show happened like a thousand years ago so the nations don't exist anymore, but people still bend, and blah blah. Remember? In the prequel it said Zuko's father was the head of a gang that still believed in the old days of the fire nation. Don't panick people, I promise, there is still a lot of Avatar world in it. If there wasn't, this would not be a fan fic.**

* * *

She was awakened by a loud pounding on the door. As she lifted her head tiredly from her pillow-

_**(Oh yeah! And I'm sorry I was so late but I needed to take a break! Okay on with the story...)**_

She was awakened by a loud pounding on the door. As she lifted her head tiredly from her pillow she looked at the time on her alarm clock. _Who the heck has something so important to say to me that they had to wake me up at two thirty on a stinkin' school night?!_

She was about to ignore it and turn over to go back to sleep but then she heard Zuko's voice.

"Katara! Katara are you there? Katara I have something to tell you!"

_Zuko, love you and everything but if this isn't important I am going to strangle you,_ she thought as she got up out of bed and went downstairs to answer the door. She had barely cracked the door open when Zuko rushed in and swooped her up in a big embrace and twirled her around in the living room.

"Whoa! Zuko what is going on?!" She yelled half giggling half screaming, annoyed, confused, and curious all at the same time.

"Katara it's amazing!" He put her down and kissed her then smiled excitedly.

"What's so amazing?" she asked laughing slightly at the expression on his face.

"My mom!" Her heart stopped.

"What?" His mom had disappeared a long time ago after Zuko's Agni Kai with his father. "What about your mom?" she asked slowly. Was it possibly they could have found her?

"Her case! Her disappearance case! Me and Alexis have been assigned to it!" his eyes danced and he kissed her again. "Katara, I'm gonna find my mother." he said softly smiling with such an expression of joy Katara found herself full of happiness and hope for him.

"Zuko.." she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're going to find your mother; I was about ready to kill you for waking me up this early."

Zuko chuckled then realized she wasn't laughing too. "You're serious?"

She raised an eyebrow and he bit his bottom lip in the cute way he always did when he knew he was in trouble. "I'm sorry."

Katara laughed at his face and she kissed him again. "I forgive you. But tomorrow me and you need to go to dinner to celebrate."

Zuko nodded. "Of course how's Basil at seven o' clock?"

"Basil's perfect."

"And in the meantime," he scratched his head awkwardly in that little boyish way he would whenever he wanted something from her. "I haven't slept more than four hours in the past two days... you mind if I crash her for the rest of the night?"

Katara laughed.

**...**

She checked her watch for what was probably the two hundredth time that evening. _Seven forty-five_. She sighed then dropped her napkin down on the table and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Zuko what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why what's wrong?"

Katara frowned. "Zuko I'm sitting here in Basil by myself." He was quiet on the other line then she heard him slap his forehead.

"Oh Katara I'm so sorry I forgot all about it!"

"I can see that. Zuko where are you?" A feeling began to form in her stomach that she couldn't name. Was it dread? She remembered the picture of his partner...

"Alexis and I are staying late tonight. I'm so sorry Katara I would've called but I forgot."

"You and Alexis?" she said in a low voice. She was beginning to very much dislike this girl.

"Katara? Katara you know I'm not like that." He said defensively.

Katara didn't answer. She ran her fingers through her bangs then leaned her forehead into her hands.

"Katara? Hello are you still there? Katara you have to trust me!" his voice sounded almost desperate.

"Alright Zuko I don't care just do whatever you want okay?"

"Katara-,"

But she hung up before he could finish. _Alexis..._ Just that name tasted like poison on her tongue.

_Whatever._ She took some money out of her purse and left it on the table then exited the restaurant.

**...**

"Who was that?" Alexis returned carrying two cups of Starbucks coffees just as Zuko closed his phone.

"Katara." he said quietly returning to the documents on his desk.

His partner sat down next to him and scooted her chair closer to his. "You don't look very happy," she said looking at his face but he refused to return her gaze.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said stonily. He clicked his pen and took some notes on something and she continued to stare at him until he couldn't ignore her anymore. "What?!" he demanded so suddenly she jumped.

"You're mad what's wrong?" she inquired.

"I told you to not worry about it!" he yelled frustratedly.

He dropped the papers back down on the desk and pushed his chair out.

"Zuko where are you going?" She demanded getting up and following him to the door.

"I've had enough for one day." he said grabbing his coat. Before he reached the door Alexis jumped in front of him.

"Move."

"No!"

"Move now!"

"No! You're not even halfway through your work. You can't go now because your personal love life is a little fucked up right now and I am not about to let you get distracted so sit your ass back down in that chair and don't move until you're finished!" she yelled to his face.

Zuko frowned. "Yu're not the boss of me.." he said childishly.

Alexis stomped her foot. "Go NOW!" Zuko clenched his jaw but then decided she was right. He would have to find some way to make it up to Katara later. She has to understand, he's not in highschool anymore; this was his life. He couldn't just turn away from it because she wanted to have dinner one night.

He shook his head as he sat back down and picked up his pen. Still, he would have a lot of making up to do.

Alexis sat down next to him satisfied and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks."

**...**

The next day, was Friday and after school Katara went with Patty to the Chill Zone; a smoothie/frozen yogurt/chill zone place for teenagers.

The two of them were sitting on a couch in the senior lounge eating frozen yogurts and gossiping about this and that. Then the subject turned to Zuko and last night.

"He didn't even call?" Patty asked incredulously.

Katara shook her head and took a bite of her mint and chip frozen yogurt. "No, he completely forgot. He had to stay late with his partner... Alexis." No matter how many times she said it, she still hated that name. And the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there, and growing.

"Alexis? Uh-oh she sounds hot."

Katara jammed her spoon back into her yogurt. "How would you know that?" she demanded.

Patty shrugged. "Well, there's the name, the way you said it, and the expression on your face after you said it. It was almost like you were jealous."

Katara raised her eyebrows. "What?! I am _not_ jealous!"

Patty took another bite of her yogurt. "If you say so."

"Patty!" Katara said in an almost winey voice.

"Hey." The two of then looked up and saw Zuko standing before them with his hands in his pockets.

Katara turned back to her frozen yogurt and didn't say anything but Patty grinned widely.

"Heeeeeey Zuko! Long time no see! So how's the college life?"

"Hi... um..."

"Patty," she reminded him raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Patty. It's okay. Um, can I talk to Katara?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Patty replied but she didn't move; she only smiled up at him expectantly.

"A-Alone?"

"Psh! Oh sure I'm sorry what was I thinking!" And she stood up despite a desperate look from Katara, then blew a kiss back at the two of them. She joined a group of people from school at a pool table and watched them warily from her perch between two boys.

Zuko stood for a while longer then indicated the empty seat next to her. "Can I sit?" When she didn't answer he took the seat anyway. "Katara look, I know you're mad but it's not my fault."

She looked at him in surprise and he bit back his words. "Well I guess it is my fault, I should've called you but Katara you have to understand; I'm not in highschool anymore. The decisions I make now will affect me for the rest of my life."

Katara bit the corner of her top lip and didn't say anything.

"Katara will you please talk to me? You're taking this thing way too seriously."

She looked at him again with an unreadable expression that made him squirm slightly inside. "Okay I'm sorry I'm stupid I shouldn't've said that."

Katara sighed. "Zuko don't talk like that." She got up and dropped her yogurt into a trash can then picked up her purse and exited the lounge. Once in the lobby she pushed open the glass door into the parking lot and Zuko followed her.

"Is that all you can say?" he was growing increasingly frustrated with her she could tell. "I said I was sorry! What else can I say? What else can I do?!"

"Zuko stop!" she turned around and put her hands up to his chest to stop him from falling over her. "You wanna know what you can say?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" she yelled then closed her eyes instantly and counted to five as she breathed to calm herself down again. "Say you promise that I can trust you. And nothing is going on between you and Alexis."

Zuko's eyes widened. "That's what this is about?! Katara you've known me your whole life why would you even think something like that!?"

"You said yourself she's beautiful! She's your age she goes to school with you and you spend more time with her than you do with me!"

"That doesn't mean anything she's my partner!"

"Well get a new one!"

"That is not fair and you know it." Zuko said lowering his voice and shaking a finger at Katara. His golden eyes stared intensely into Katara's angry icy blue ones.

After a moment Katara took a breath. "I think we both need some space Zuko," she said quietly.

Zuko threw up his hands. "You know what now you're just being ridiculous!" he yelled in return.

"I'm being real," Katara said seriously. "Zuko, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had and let's face it, there's a two year gap between us. You're in college and I'm in highschool. Because of me you haven't been able to see other girls and you never know... this thing between is probably not even love."

Zuko stared at her unbelievingly then he took her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Katara one thing love is not is unsure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." he shook her slightly as he spoke and Katara took his wrists.

"But _I'm_ not sure Zuko," she said softly. Her eyes began to water and she shook her head. "I'm confused..." she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked passed him at the ground. "I'm sorry." her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. "It's not you it's me... it's been me and I'm sorry. I just need some space right now to think."

She looked back up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." With that she took his hands away from her shoulders then backed away and hurried to her car.

Zuko stared after her dumbfoundedly not sure what to do. His forever it seemed was not as long as he thought it was.

* * *

**Isn't that funny? Alexis didn't even make a move and she already broke them up! What a bitch... :P Well anyway there it is people! Review please! And sorry again I was late!**


	5. Those Eyes

**Hey kids! Sooo sorry it took so long to update this thing but I've got so much going in my life... Anyway, I think I should say this now so I don't get scolded or anything later, DO NOT expect regular updates from me, my schedule is completely unpredictable and I don't know when I'll ever be able to write at all and as much as I love to write, this story is not anywhere near being my first priority.**

**With that said, the polls are in, it looks like I'll be continuing this after all. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

One week had gone by since she had last spoken to Zuko. In that week Katara had not smiled, not laughed, not cracked a joke even once.

Too many thoughts ran through her mind and all she wanted to do was sit and ponder. So that's exactly what she did. She sat at her favorite coffee shop, alone at a table stirring a cup cappuccino with her finger, resting her head in the palm of her hand and her eyes staring off into space.

He had called her at least fifty times the day after, both on her cell phone and on her house phone but she had not answered the first forty-nine. When she did answer she had said in a shaky voice, "Please stop Zuko, I have to think."

And think she did. She'd come to the conclusion that she and Zuko both needed a break from each other and so she had done everything she could to block him out of her life. Erased his number from her cell phone, dumped his email address and unfriended him on Facebook.

The problem was, she couldn't get him out of her head. She missed him terribly but she wouldn't let herself receive him again. She knew he needed space and time away from her just as much if not more.

_He's in college for Spirits' sake! He said it himself! I can't be holding him back from experiencing it fully and completely._ And full experience meant he needed to see other girls. _If I'm the right one then we should have no problem getting back together again._

She lifted her finger and watched as a stream of cappuccino followed after it and sighed. _I'm doing the right thing._ She told herself confidently._ I know I am._

"Well well," the voice startled Katara out of her thoughts and she instinctively whipped around, her cappuccino a frozen dagger in her hands ready to strike.

"Whoa girl no need to get all worked up I'm not gonna hurt you!" She relaxed then frowned as Eric came around from behind her then stood before her leaning with his hand on the table. His brown eyes twinkled at her as in on cue and Katara scowled and looked away.

He only chuckled at her reaction. "Why are you so mean to me?" He asked her as she melted the cappuccino back into her cup.

"Why do you insist on bugging me?" Katara retorted still refusing to meet those alluring brown eyes.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know." He invited himself to sit down across from her much to her chagrin and he smiled at her. "There's something about you that I like Mystery Girl."

Katara looked at him then fought the blush that began to rise to her cheeks. "What?" she said as she heard the nick name.

"You won't tell me your real name remember?" he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Katara couldn't help but notice how exceedingly handsome he was.

She sighed in frustration. "Maybe I don't feel like have a stalker at the moment. Look, Eric," she said before he could answer. "I don't know what your game is, what you're playing at, why you insist on pestering me when you know I'm not interested, but you've gotta stop cuz it's not funny anymore," she finished sternly.

Eric didn't answer for a while then he said, "Someone's having a bad day."

"What?" she demanded again. "Will you please go away!"

He chuckled again. "And where's this infamous boyfriend of yours? He should be here for you shouldn't he?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and her cappuccino shot out of her cup to his mouth then froze there and his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you _dare_ come in here and start talking to me as if you know me, as if we're _friends_! We are not friends, we never will be! So get up and go and leave me _alone_!"

By now the whole coffee shop was looking towards the irate waterbender and the young man with the cappuccino frozen over his mouth. Katara felt the eyes on her and she turned around sharply. "WHAT?!"

Everyone's coffee jumped out of their cups in response to her anger and the people averted their eyes quickly not wanting to be a victim of the waterbender's wrath.

She turned back towards Eric and much to her annoyance, she saw his face was still amused. Even more to her vexation, he started melting the cappuccino off of his face then he wiped it away with a napkin.

"You're a firebender?" she said in a voice mixed with anger, disbelief, confusion and sorrow.

"You've got some real anger issues don't you?" he said amusedly ignoring her last comment.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore." She picked up the menu from the table and held it in front of her face so she was hidden from his view.

"Oh really?" Eric leaned back in his seat as Katara pretended not to have heard him. "I'll bet I could make you talk to me again in the next two minutes."

Katara still ignored him as she took a sudden interest in the coffee cake on her menu.

He chuckled again. "Mystery Girrrrrrrl..." he said singing her nickname as she bit her tongue. "I think you're beautifulllllllllll..." an angry blush crept up to her cheeks and Katara's grip on the menu tightened. She could hear the smile in his voice as he continued talking in that singsong voice. "I wanna daaaaaaated youuuuuuuu..." _Shut up! Shut up shut up!_ "Mystery Girrrrrrrrl.... make me shut uuuuuuup... you know you want tooooooo..."

Katara's senses spread out for the nearest source of liquid, found it, then with a flick of her finger, shot it towards Eric's face. She heard someone yell as their drink flew out of their cup, then she heard a sizzle and evaporating noise as the liquid turned to steam. _Asshole..._

"Mystery Girrrrrl... that won't worrrrrrrk... I bet you reeeeeeealy... wanna yeeeeeeell at me..."

Katara still didn't move then suddenly Eric stopped singing. She heard him get up and for a fleeting moment she hoped he had gone away but then his face appeared over her menu and she found herself looking up into two twinkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked with a grin. Katara's mouth dropped open and she could contain her anger no longer. She stood up and shoved him as hard as she could then lifted every liquid source she could reach and directed it towards him.

"NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON _EARTH_! WOULD I _EVER_! GO OUT! WITH _YOU_!!!!" She froze the liquids into sharp daggers and aimed them all at Eric.

"Girl will you please-," complained one of the costumers but Katara rounded on him.

"You SHUT UP!" But she melted all the liquids back into their original places then grabbed her bag and stalked out of the coffee shop before the owner could yell at her to get out.

Just as she suspected, Eric followed her. "Why?" he asked following her as she turned down the sidewalk.

"Because you're annoying." She said quickening her pace but he ran and caught up to her then walked beside her matching her pace.

"So if I wasn't annoying would go out with me?" he asked as they came to a corner and she pressed the crosswalk button.

"No I wouldn't." she said not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't!"

He stood in front of her and she looked away but he caught her chin in his hands and gently made her look at him. "But you _want_ to." A puddle trembled at her feet and Katara felt herself begin to blush under his warm gaze.

"Remove your hand," She warned as she glared up at him. Her heart beat had increased dramatically and she knew he was right.

"You're not denying it?" his hand fell back down to his side and he smiled.

The crosswalk turned into green and Katara stepped into the street without saying anything to him.

"What's your name?" he asked hurrying after her.

"Please go away." She said ignoring his question.

"That's an odd name Pleazgoway." He said.

"Shut up," Katara replied, her heat beat beginning to match her quickening step.

"Not until you agree to go out with me Pleazgoway," Eric pressed.

Katara stopped suddenly. "Why? What about me is so appealing to you that you'll persist even after I've rejected you at least a hundred times?"

Eric smiled as he faced her. "You wanna know why?"

"Very much," Katara said in an exasperated tone, her azure eyes wide in frustration and also curiosity.

"Well Pleazgoway, that day in the coffee shop, the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew..."

"Knew what?" Katara asked impatiently. A certain look appeared in Eric's eyes and it made her uncomfortable. But she liked it and that scared her. Only Zuko was supposed to make her feel like this.

"I don't know... I can't really explain it. But I knew you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Katara blushed. "Shut up." She said faintly.

Eric grinned. "You're blushing."

Katara turned away quickly and to start walking but Eric caught her wrist and spun her back towards him. "Eri-," she started but he interrupted her.

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking," he said gently, his sparkling brown eyes pleading with her as she stared up at him.

_Oh spirits..._ Katara thought uneasily as she found herself unable to look away. "Just one?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He lifted one of his fingers. "Just one. And I'll stop bugging you forever."

Katara didn't answer for a while then she said, "Fine. _One_. Then stay away from me after that." He grinned. "And let go of my wrist."

He looked down as if just noticing he had been holding onto her then released her and smiled back up at her. "Okay then. How does tomorrow at seven sound? We'll meet in front of the coffee shop."

Katara backed away from him and shouldered her bad as she bit her bottom lip. "Alright fine. See ya then."

"Pleazgoway," he stopped her again and she turned around.

"What?"

"If you stand me up you know I'll just find you again and bug you even more," he warned with his annoyingly handsome grin on his face.

"My name's Katara," she said ignoring his comment. Then she hurried away before he could stop her again and blended in with the downtown crowd.

Eric watched her go, a dreamy smile at his lips. "Katara..."

**...**

After calling her fifty times over, then finally getting told off and blocked, Zuko finally gave up and reluctantly accepted that Katara didn't want to speak to him.

He sighed. _Oh well maybe it is for the best. She's right, we have been together forever and she is the only girl I've ever been with in a serious relationship. And I'm in college for Spirit's sake!_ He thought of all the girls who had hit on him the first few months as a freshman in Annica. A lot of them had been nice but he'd turned them all down because of Katara. Where would he be if he hadn't been going out with Katara at the time?

A bronze slender hand invaded his vision and Zuko blinked to find Alexis waving her hand in front of his face. She smiled, her rose colored lips curving upwards gently beautifying her features.

"Come back to me Zuko." She teased ruffling the front of his hair playfully. "That's probably the hundredth time you spaced out tonight."

"Hm? Oh right yeah sorry." He picked up his pencil and looked down at his work again only to realize he had completely forgotten everything. "Shit..." he mumbled under his breath.

Alexis laughed gently and took the pencil from his hand. "I think maybe it's time for a break," she said standing up. The two of them were in her dorm room and had been doing homework for hours. She stretched then reached for her coat hanging up on the hook behind her door. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner," she said motioning with her head.

Zuko watched her for a second debating on whether he should go or not. Then there was a loud rumble in his stomach and he looked down at it as his cheeks flushed a slight red. Alexis only laughed and she took his hand. "Come on you're under too much stress now. We can eat and talk and get it all out of your system."

Zuko nodded then stood up after her. "Okay."

**...**

"I don't know really, I think she was confused. She probably thought there was something going on between you and me." He chuckled and took another drink of the wine Alexis had bought him.

She had taken him to a club restaurant, people were dancing and eating and hanging out at the bar, most of them were students from Annica. When they got there, Alexis had ordered them both pasta and a bottle of wine to split. The bottle was already half gone; most of it was in Zuko's stomach and he could feel himself slipping but he didn't care, it was about time he loosened up a bit.

Alexis had gotten him to tell her everything about Katara and him breaking up, her last question was why he though she had dumped him.

She scooted towards him (they were sitting in a booth) and she leaned forward so that he could smell her sweet breath. "Is it really that crazy?" she asked, her hands pushed his dark hair out of his face but it only fell back in.

"Huh?" Zuko asked alarmed. She was very close to him, Her leg was pressed against his and her arm rested on the seat of the booth beside his shoulder where she nestled her head in her hand.

"That she would think there was something between us?"

Zuko blinked and at that moment wished he hadn't drunk so much. "Well I- I guess not," he stutter intelligibly.

She leaned even closer to him and traced his jaw with her finger tips. "Could there be something between us?" She inquired. Zuko was now literally at the edge of his seat and just as she dropped her hand to the inside of his leg, he scooted back so far that he fell with a loud THUD right on his bum.

His face turned beet red and Alexis started laughing at him. "Zuko you are too adorable!" she exclaimed as he scrambled up. Zuko was getting really frustrated by now and he straightened his jacket as to pretend he never fell.

"Alexis I have to go now." He muttered then turned quickly to exit the club but Alexis caught him just as he was in the middle of crossing the dance floor.

"I'm not gonna let you go," she said smiling seductively as she pulled him back towards her. The music turned to Rihanna's "Please don't Stop the Music" and Alexis began to move her hips to the rhythm of the music. She placed his hands around her waist and lifted her arms as she started to dance. "Come on Zuko just let go and have fun!"

"What?" he was completely bewildered now and had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.

"HAVE FUN!" she yelled over the noise of the music and the chatter of the people.

"I-,"

But there was no escaping, Alexis was not going to let him go, she dragged him back to their table and thrust his drink back into his hands.

"You'll thank me later!" she said as she picked up her own drink. She toasted him and downed hers then waited for him to do the same.

_Oh what the hell_... In a few gulps his drink was gone and he was lost in the music.

**...**

Back in her dorm, the two college students crashed through the door at three o clock in the morning. Thank goodness Alexis had no roommate. The both of them were laughing as the affects of the alcohol had not wore off yet and the both of them were mad drunk.

"Zuko...," Alexis giggled as she kicked the door shut and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. "Zuuuuuuuko..." she cooed cutely playing with the hair on the back of his head.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist and smiled, as her grey eyes stared into his he began to feel something begin to burn in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you..." he said twirling her around the room then dropping her onto the bed in a fit of giggles. He started to kiss her lightly on her cheeks and then her neck as to tickle her and she laughed and squirmed but he wouldn't let her go.

"Zukoooooo!" she complained though he knew she was enjoying it.

"I need you Alexis...." he murmured as he bit her ear gently. He pushed her gently down onto her bed and leaned in over her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands on either side of her head.

She arched her back up towards him and caught his lips with hers in what started out as a slow kiss but then became more heated and lustful.

"Zuko..." she moaned when he pulled away from her lips to lightly kiss her face, her ears then her neck. She tugged at his shirt and he helped her get it off then next came hers.

Before either of them knew it, they were both lost in a blur of passion and lust, and both of them claiming each other for what they knew was each others first time.

About and hour later, they had fallen asleep in her bed wrapped in each others arms, both completely nude and exhausted.

**

* * *

  
**

**Hehe... oh Zuko... tsk tsk you're a bad person. But hey, Katara did say you were missing out on college right? Sorry kids but i don't write graphic lemons, if you want those read a M rated fic.  
**

**So yeah, there you go there's the next chapter. If you review I'll try not to leave you guys waiting to long. Not making any promises but I'll try. ;)  
**


	6. ATTENTION

**DUDES! IN CASE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR AZUKARA BLOSSOM, SHE DOESN'T EXIST! I SPELLED HER NAME WRONG, IT'S AKIZAKURA BLOSSOM! SORRY!!!!**

**Hi. MusicBender here.  
**

**So I'm not going to be continuing this story. Sorry guys but I've totally lost my inspiration. But, my idea for it is all too good to go to waste which is why I am leaving the remainder of this story in the capable hands of the amazing _Akizakura Blossom_. Don't worry, the plot will still be my original one, (and I promise it's great), but she will just be writing it for me and I will be behind her as long as she needs me. So! With that said, I will be taking a long break from fanfiction, but when you see me again, I'll start the sequel to _Silk_, which I have named _Forbidden Threads._ I promise that sequel will be ALL me. :)**

**Oh yeah, and drop by _VioletCrystals_'s profile. She's got a petition going about the all Caucasian cast for the lead roles in _The Last Airbender _movie. None of us are being racist but doesn't that seem a little... well, stupid, to have white people playing in a movie adaptation off an Asian and Inuit based show? Me, being Malaysian and Chinese stands insulted by the chosen cast. Go visit her page and give your name to help her on her quest to transform the greatest show into the greatest movie EVER. **

**Well, that's it for now. So until _Forbidden Threads_...**

**~MusicBender  
**


End file.
